Title Unavailable
by CraaazzyGeek
Summary: Lily Blue has always been a huge fan of the Harry Potter books and movies, but she doesn't expect at all what fate will bring, even though she had always wished of this. Story is way better than the summary, I promise. Oh and this is my first fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1: An Important Discovery

**AN: Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction that. Hopefully you all find it okay and keep reading until the end. I won't be able to add new chapters very often, but I will try my best :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: An important discovery

Lily's POV

What an awesome day!

I just returned from the swimming pool. On the way to our garage, I saw a moving truck parked by the main entrance, so I decided to go and see.

After swimming I always wear a huge navy and white swimming parka. We ordered the largest size because I grow out of clothes extremely quickly, this went down to my ankles! I also had messy hair and a nose that bared a great resemblance to a perfectly ripe tomato. The reason for this is that I ran out of allergy tablets, as I am allergic to chlorine.

I walked around the moving truck and saw a person who I was least expecting to see.

Among the workers stood an extremely tall, brown-haired genius, complete with nerd glasses, braces, jeans, a white button-down shirt and red Converse.

"Dylan!" I called, running up to hug him

Dylan's POV

I climbed out of the truck and stretched my sore muscles, it was a long ride.

I was still grounded so I wasn't allowed out. Maybe Lily still lived around here.

Then I heard my name: "Dylan!"

I looked around and saw Lily running up to me.

The next moment she hugged me, I hugged her back.

I saw the highly confused look on her dad's face and let go, looking at my feet but stealing glances at Lily. She was wearing an overly large swimming parka, had really messy hair and a huge red nose, which I think is because of her chlorine allergy. She looked cute like that.

Lily's POV

"I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him for the whole summer.

"I'm moving here, probably for good," he replied

"Which flat are you moving into? Wouldn't it be cool if we lived on the same floor?" I asked, really hopeful.

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention to the moving plans because I broke a whole glass cabinet on the way here," he replied

"Oh, Dylan! That's real crap!" I gasped. We were by the lifts already. I pressed the 'up' button and we went inside. We chatted until we reached the fifth floor.

"Sorry, Lily, I get off here." He hugged me and left. I went to my floor, the sixth, and ran down the emergency stairs just in time to see him opening the door. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. I waved back at him, also smiling. This would be a really awesome summer!

D's POV

I went inside and lay down on the cool tiled floor.  
My dad left to go back to our old flat and get more things  
After half an hour, I nearly dozed off…but then I heard a noise..  
I looked around and there was Lily, standing there in the hall between the bedrooms and bathroom, wearing a purple wide-sleeved shirt, a denim skirt and black combat boots.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?!" I asked, confused and shocked  
"Oh yeah. I wanted to show you that." she smiled  
I stood up "Okay….."  
She led me to the bathroom. What were we doing here?  
I looked at her, confused, and she smiled. She opened the door above the bath  
"This is the geyser shaft. And how I get around to the '7' flats" I still looked confused and she climbed onto the door frame and then into the upright tunnel.  
I climbed in after her, matching her steps very carefully.  
Once I almost fell, but she caught me, letting me readjust my feet. Her hand felt so warm and so soft!  
We were soon upstairs by her flat and we went inside. Her flat was pretty much like mine, but the walls were slightly different colours.  
We went into the lounge and she showed me her animals, a cat and a guinea pig.

L's POV  
  
Then I said something he didn't expect  
"So wanna take some quidditch photos?"  
I knew he was a crazy Potterhead, just like me  
"What do you mean, Lily?" he asked, confused  
"This" I smiled and ran to my room  
From my cupboard I got some Hogwarts uniforms, male and female, and two Firebolt brooms which I ordered on eBay from a Cosplay supplier.  
I took all that to the lounge and showed him  
"Get changed into that uniform. I'll be back now" I said. He nodded.  
I went away to my room and changed into the other uniform, then I got a photo camera and went back into the room.  
He was standing there in a Hogwarts Ravenclaw uniform, looking really awesome.. It suited him.  
"So what do we do?" he asked.  
I gave him a broom and took one myself. Then I set the camera to take 15 shots in a row.  
"Right. As soon as the camera switches on, jump up while on the broom and try to make yourself look as much like you are flying as possible. Okay?" I smiled.. He nodded. And I quickly kissed his cheek and he blushed.  
The camera signaled that it would switch on, and we started jumping on the brooms.  
When we checked the photos, they were funny but good.  
Soon Dylan had to go home. He thought he rather go through the geyser shaft so that it seems he had been home all along.

* * *

The next day, I called Dylan again.  
He came over straight away.  
"Hi Dylan, I really need to show you something!" I said  
He nodded  
I ran to my room and got the brooms. I handed him one and got on the other one.  
It floated a bit and then flew.  
Dylan had his mouth wide open, eyes widened at me  
"Come on, try it!" I said. Then I flew by the windows and closed the curtains.  
Dylan got onto his broom and started flying.  
He circled around the flaw a few times then flew out of the window  
"Come back, you idiot!" I yelled  
"No! You come here, Lily! It's awesome!"  
I rolled my eyes and went after him.  
And he was so right, it was absolutely awesome!  
We flew around in the skies for a bit and then flew up above the clouds, watching the sunset.  
"Brooms don't exactly fly for Muggles, do they?" I asked. He shook his head.  
We just floated there, getting closer and closer until we were right next to each other.  
He turned around to face me, his dark brown eyes shining as he placed his lips on mine….. He kissed me. Dylan Westernberg kissed me and I kissed him back…  
Two things I had figured out today:  
I was a witch; and Dylan Westernberg was meant for me, and I for him…..

* * *

**A/N: Woo! First chapter up! Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Magic

Chapter 2: Making Magic

D's POV

We returned home later that day and just sat there, reading.  
I heard a tap on the window, and jumped a little. So did Lily.  
She went up to the window and opened it. There sat an owl. My eyes went wide. She untied two letters, wilting yellowish parchment. I gasped.  
She fed something to the owl and it flew away. She gave me one of the letters and I stared at the green curly writing.  
Lily was already opening her letter. She looked at me and, after her eyes portrayed a brief moment of shock, said quietly: "Open it. Go ahead."  
I opened my letter.

**Dear Mr. Westernberg,  
**

**You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Enclosed is a list of requirements that you can purchase in Diagon Alley.  
We are extremely sorry for the delay, there has been a bit of a problem.**

**Minerva McGonnagal**  
**Headmistress**  
**Hogwarts School of**  
**Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Order of Merlin, First Class**

I put the letter away just as the phone rang and Lily ran to answer.

L's POV

It was Tallulah Kadwell, my best friend.  
"Did you get-" she started  
"The letter?" I asked  
"Yeah" we said in unison  
"I've been thinking, it could have been a prank." she said  
"Nope. Brooms don't fly for Muggles." I pointed out  
"Oh. My. God." She breathed

T's POV

No. This couldn't be. We couldn't be witches!  
But we are, I reminded myself.  
We talked for a bit and then I put my phone down.  
The small owl that delivered the letter was on my shoulder. He didn't want to go so I decided to keep him  
"I will call you Hadrian." I smiled as the owl hooted  
I gave him a piece of a biscuit from the table and sat down.

L's POV

Dylan left soon and I sat on the bed and switched my favourite movie on – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2.  
Half an hour into the movie, I heard another tap on the window.  
I sighed and went to open the window. Another owl sat there with a small roll of parchment.  
The owl flew away and I read the letter:

**Dear Miss Ravenclaw**

**I have recently heard that you are well above, both intellectually and magically, the people who are going to be in your year at Hogwarts.**  
**I would like to meet you tomorrow in my office at Hogwarts, although your parents cannot come with you.**  
**An escort will be sent to your home tomorrow at 9:30am.**

**Minerva McGonnagal**  
**Headmistress**  
**Hogwarts School of**  
**Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Order of Merlin, First Class**

I put the letter in my pocket and went to meet my parents who had just arrived from work.  
"Mom. Dad." I raised my eyebrows  
"Hi Midnight!" said dad  
"Lily! How was your day?" said mom  
"Fine. Would you like to explain something?" I asked, taking out the two letters from my pocket.  
"You….you got them?" my mom broke into a huge grin  
She ran and hugged me, so did my dad.  
"You're a witch, honey!" said my mom  
"Umm….I kinda guessed. Oh and McGonnagal sent me another letter too. Here" I showed them the letter and they gasped  
"Wow! This rarely happens! Congratulations Lily!" said my dad  
"Umm…okay. So you knew?" I asked  
"Well…..when we checked, you didn't seem to have any magical ability, we thought you were a squib."  
I gasped.  
We talked for a while and then I went to my room to rest from information overload.  
I phoned Lulu.  
"Hey. So what did you find out?" I asked  
"I'm actually Tallulah Black. Pureblood. Uncle is Sirius Black. And you?"  
"Lily Ravenclaw. Pureblood. Will be in Ravenclaw."  
"This is weird, isn't it? All this magic talk and everything."  
"Yeah. Sorry, must go." I said and put down the phone. Then I called Dylan.  
At least he had his correct name.

I just decided to go to sleep. I would wake up tomorrow and go to McGonnagal.  
That's what I was thinking of as I fell into a dreamless sleep….

T's POV

After talking to Lily on the phone, I just dropped down asleep, Hadrian on my shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up, the small owl, Hadrian, was next to me. He hooted happily as I stood up.  
The yellowing letter lay next to me, so this wasn't a dream.  
I stood up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. My brother was sitting at the table and eating some bright green pills.  
"Josh, what's that?" I asked  
"These? Anti-hangover pills. And cure headaches. Here, catch some. Looks like you need them." he threw me a few and I caught them, swallowing the green pills straight away.  
I felt better after a few seconds, didn't even need the coffee now so I went outside.  
The grass, which was a dark green and still covered in dew, made my feet slightly wet as I made my way to the stables on the other side of our property.  
After an hour of tending to the horses, I went back inside.

L's POV

When I woke up, I straight away remembered that today I would go for my meeting with McGonnagal.  
I checked the time. It was already 9:13!  
I ran to the kitchen and quickly had something to eat.  
Then I got ready in a matter of five minutes.  
It was 9:27 now, just three minutes left!  
I sat down and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. At exactly 9:30, I heard a crack outside our flat and there was a knock on the door. I ran to open it and came face to face with non other than….Draco Malfoy.  
"Miss Ravenclaw, please do hurry." he said rather timidly  
I walked outside and closed the gate  
"O-okay, Draco. I mean –" I started but he cut me off  
"Mr. Malfoy to you."  
"Oh…Umm. Of course. Sorry."  
He told me to grab onto his arm and then he span on his heel.  
I felt myself been squeezed through a really tight space, and I could not breath or do anything.  
Luckily this sensation soon stopped and we were standing outside….Hogwarts!  
We walked through the gates and towards the castle.  
He left me near a stone gargoyle after he said the password.  
I was left to go on the spinning staircase up to the Headmistress' office.  
I knocked and the door opened. Minerva McGonnagal, my future Headmistress, sat behind a desk cluttered with all sorts of things. She looked to be writing a letter with a beautiful dark gold coloured quill.  
"Oh, Miss Ravenclaw. Good morning. Please, take a seat. If you do not mind, could you wait another minute or two while I finish writing this letter?" she asked  
"Good morning Professor. No, of course not." I smiled and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk.  
Soon she finished writing and sent the letter off with an owl, then turned her attention to me.  
"Right, Miss Ravenclaw. As you already know, you are related to Rowena Ravenclaw herself, so it was quite expected for your intelligence to be higher. Today, you will have to take a few tests in the subjects that we teach here."  
I nodded because I didn't know what to say.  
"First subject will be," she looked at a piece of parchment "Defence Against The Dark Arts. I will take you around to the classrooms for the tests. But first you must get a wand. Since you are taking tests today, another witch or wizard's wand would not do. So I invited Mr. Ollivander so that you can get a wand." McGonnagal said to me  
I looked around and saw an old man sitting in a shady part of the room.  
I smiled and he nodded.  
"Miss Ravenclaw."  
"Mr. Ollivander."  
"Please come here, to the table. I have brought some of the wands from my shop that I think might work for you."  
I made my way to the table and sat down on a chair in front of it.  
In half an hour, I chose a wand.  
"Larch with unicorn hair core, fourteen and a quarter inches, quite bendy." Ollivander had said.  
I went around the whole castle, through most of the classrooms.  
The testing only finished at night. McGonnagal said that the results would be posted to me as soon as possible.  
I apparated home with Draco and went straight to bed even though it was only 22:47.

* * *

The next morning, my phone had 14 missed calls and 3 messages. All from Lulu.  
I would phone her a bit later.  
I walked into the lounge where my mom was eating toast. As soon as she saw me, she waved a piece of parchment. The results!  
I hastily opened the letter and read it twice to understand it all because it seemed so unreal!  
I phoned Lulu.  
"So. How did the meeting go?" she asked  
"It was so awesome! I'm going to be in fourth year like you now! McGonnagal said I could go straight to fifth year but she thought I might want to be with you and Dylan."  
"Woah. Information overload…" she said, then we laughed.  
"So when are you going to Diagon Alley?" I asked  
"Next week Thursday. And you?"  
"Yes, exactly the same. I'll tell you everything there!" I said and then after we said bye, I put down the phone and almost screamed in happiness…..


End file.
